


陷阱

by Lemonade_zsn



Category: Real Person Fiction, 明星大侦探 | Who's the Murderer (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, 双北 - Freeform, 成全cp, 晨鸥 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonade_zsn/pseuds/Lemonade_zsn
Relationships: 撒贝宁/何炅, 蒲熠星 & 唐九洲, 魏晨/王鸥
Kudos: 4





	1. trouble maker

“王鸥，替我做完这件事，我就放你走，否则，你永远都别想从我的手中逃走。”

“我明白了”。

“资料我会找人送到你的房间里，你知道我的手段，别想着跟我玩心眼”。

王鸥转身就向外走，头也不回的冷笑一声，“呵，撒贝宁，希望你说话算话”。砰的一声，摔门而去。

见人走了，撒贝宁端起放在桌上的茶杯，轻啜一口高山茶，才幽幽的开口：“小蒲，放出风声去，何家这批货，我要了”。

在没人注意到的暗处，有人应声了，“是，师父”。

王鸥回到自己的房间，仔细翻看着送过来的资料。“居然是‘晨’，撒贝宁你可真是看的起我，何炅手下的头号杀手魏晨的主意都敢打”。

原来撒贝宁让王鸥做的最后一件事不是别的，而是从何家的手下魏晨手上抢下一批军火。

众所周知，在道上何家和撒家是不共戴天的死敌。今天你抢了我的地盘，明天我就拦截你的货物。此番一来一回，两家的势力倒是保持了一种微妙的平衡。

而道上最挣钱的生意，就是军火交易。何家近期有一批军火从云南走私入境，约定于三天后在丽发皇宫的428房间进行交易，而魏晨就是这次交易的负责人。

“我晨，撒贝宁递来消息，说那批货他要了”，何炅一边下棋，一边发问，“这事你怎么看？”

魏晨声音中充满着不屑，“您放心，我会亲自去交易，保证不会出任何问题”。

何炅终于把目光从棋盘上移开，漫不经心的抬眼看了一眼魏晨，挑眉道，“这次来的可不是什么普通人，这次来的是王鸥”。

“不管是谁，就算是王鸥也罢，敢抢我负责的货，那怕是有命来没命回去。”

“行了，我知道了。以防万一，带着九州那孩子一起去吧”，何炅朝他摆摆手，“下去吧，记得，别让我失望”。

“是，魏晨告退”，向主座微微鞠躬，便退下了。

屋内静极了，只能听到棋子落在棋盘上，发出“喀哒”的声音，过了一会何炅突然朝着里屋紧闭的门说：“行了别藏了，人都走了还不出来”。

“我这不是等你叫我呢吗”，里屋门推开走出一人来，定睛一看居然是撒贝宁。

“炅炅，你说咱俩在道是都是那有头有脸的人物，都是一方霸主，结果咱俩见个面都需要躲躲藏藏的”，撒贝宁声音里染上委屈。

“撒家主你这样子要是让外人看见，不是要惊掉大家的眼镜”，何炅笑的宠溺，话中皆是藏不住的愉悦，“好啦，咱俩时常见不得面，过来吧，我泡茶给你喝”。

“哎呀，我就等着何老师这一口茶呢，只有你泡的高山流水才是我想要的味道，上次你给我的茶都要被我喝完了”

“好，你一会走的时候我再给你包上一包茶叶”。

正说着话，何炅便将茶泡好了，先递了一杯茶给撒贝宁，然后再给自己上茶。一时间，茶香四溢。如果不说，谁都不会想到这两位丰神俊朗、气质清雅的先生，居然是两位在道上位高权重的人物。

偷得浮生半日闲，两人对坐饮茶好似一副神仙画卷。

“茶也喝了有一晌了，也该聊点正事了”，撒贝宁率先开口，“何老师觉得这次谁会赢”

“谁赢重要吗，重要的只会剩下一人，而且这个人是谁也不重要”，何炅声音带笑，但内容让人不寒而栗。“撒何两家不和，世人皆知，但无人知悉你我二人的心意，你我这些年面上不和，纵容他人分帮站队，再借机吞并他人铲除异己。现下不管是我手下的晨也好，还是你手下的鸥也罢，他俩跟随你我多年，早已威名在外。与其等其羽翼渐丰，将来生出反心，咱俩现在早点动手反而为妙”。

撒贝宁神色清淡，话中不带一丝感情，“没错，而且王鸥早有去意，她知道我撒家这么多秘密，我怎么可能放她走。让他俩先斗去吧，这两人实力相当，很可能同归于尽。就算有一个人能活着回来，那也得是重伤，成为任人宰割的鱼肉罢了”。说完，两人相视一笑。

“我那新得了一副上好的棋子，赶明差小蒲给你送来”。

“你呀，整天欺负小蒲，没个师父样，当初还不如把小蒲送到我何家来养着。行了，你出来也一天了，赶紧回去吧”。何炅笑推了他一把就进了屋，说着便要将房门关上。

“嘿，我今儿就不走了！炅炅你别关门啊”！

眨眼间三天就过去了，转眼就到了交货的时间。丽发皇宫歌舞升平，人头攒动，与平常无异。寻常人只知这里是有名的销金窑，是令人痴迷的温柔乡，只有少数人知道这里是黑白交界的灰色地带，是罪恶的缓冲，是堕落的开始。一片纸醉金迷的景象掩盖了多少见不得人的罪恶。

唯一与往常不同的是，今天所有人都在谈论同一个人，不管是三五交谈，还是两人之间的窃窃私语，每个人谈论的焦点都是一位叫茉莉的女人。大部分人谈论的是她美丽的容颜、优雅的举止、清冷的气质，只有极少部分见过王鸥的人，都在猜撒家是不是又有什么大动作。

“啪”，灯光突然熄灭，人群一阵骚动。一束追光打在二楼的楼梯口，一位身着紫色长裙的女子出现在灯光下，所有人为之一屏。这是何等美艳的女子，从楼梯上走下来，步步生花。每一次目光流转，不知偷了多少人的心；举手投足间，不知夺了多少人的魂。

开口间，所有人都已沉沦。一曲唱罢，还沉浸在鸥茉莉的歌声中，但台上的女人早已不知所踪。

“今晚8点，428”

刚刚下台就不见人影的王鸥出现在了四楼的走廊上，看见了一位负责搬运行李的服务生，便开口问道，“来，这是送到那个房间里的”。

“茉莉小姐，这是428房间客人的行李”。

因这丽发皇宫是道上常用的交易地点，这幕后的老板白大神也是混迹黑白两道的人物，这里的服务员都是训练有素的，所以很多客人都将交易所用的现金直接让服务生给送到房间里。

军火交易涉及金额太大，王鸥看到这数量众多的行李箱便知晓这就是今天的交易款。便询问那个服务生得知交易的地点。

王鸥心喜：踏破铁鞋无觅处，得来全不费工夫。早知这服务生毫不设防，就不演今天这出美人计了。

正在这擦身而过的瞬间，王鸥一个手刀砍在了服务生的后颈上，将人砍晕后，便换上服务生的衣服，推着行李车向428走去。

但王鸥不知的是，这是魏晨为她设下的局。自从何炅告诉他这次王鸥会出手来拦这批货，他便通知下去，封锁一切消息。加之撒贝宁也有意在这最后的任务上给王鸥设置障碍，王鸥始终查不到这次交易的具体地点。万般无奈只能出此下策，只是她不知魏晨早已为她布下天罗地网。

王鸥没有贸然进入428房间，她先去了隔壁426房间，利用带来的窃听工具，密切地关注428的一举一动。

突然窃听器中有声音传来，“我要的东西呢？”

在428，魏晨把玩着自己的爱枪，那是一把贝雷塔M92F，这是他第一次出任务回来后，何炅奖励给他的礼物，放下手里的枪起身说，“何家向来说话算话，一手交钱一手交货。东西我带来了，钱呢？”

王鸥见时间到了，推着行李车敲响了428的房门，“打扰一下，客房服务”。

王鸥深知自己敌众我寡，门一开就直接往屋里扔了一颗小型的燃烧弹，一脚踹在行李车上，拿行李车做掩体冲进了门。

魏晨早有准备，让手下带着货先走，护着客人先离开，自己来对付王鸥。

屋内空间狭小，两人都没用枪选择了近身搏斗。王鸥虽是女性，但胜在招式轻巧、身体灵活，一时间与魏晨招式往来，竟不落下风。

这二人皆是何、撒两家顶尖的人物，往日里没有机会直接交手。此番动起手来，二人当面锣、对面鼓的交起手来，一招一式甚是好看。一但细看，招招式式皆是杀招，每次出手，无不朝要害而去。

“嗖”，一枚飞镖朝魏晨飞去。王鸥出手太快，一时间来不及躲闪，被镖划破了手臂。

“魏晨，这镖上淬了毒，没有我撒家的解药，你绝活不过今晚。你输了，这批货也是我的，没空陪你在这浪费时间”，王鸥说罢便要去追那批货。

“砰”，一枚子弹洞穿了她的肩胛骨。子弹的冲力太大，王鸥跌到在地。

“王鸥，就算我输了，你也别想赢，哈哈哈哈哈”

“别动，把枪放下”

“九洲，你这是…”，魏晨被唐九洲用枪抵着后脑勺，一时间失语。

道上都知道这唐九洲是魏晨的学生。魏晨手把手的交他本事，亲自带他出任务，魏晨最是疼爱他，从未想过自己有一天会与九洲兵戈相见。

“老师，这是家主的意思，请您原谅我”，唐九洲的声音里带着一丝不易察觉的颤抖。

“怎么会这样”

“老师，您关爱我多年，我就将这真相告诉你，这样您死后也能瞑目。今天这场交易本就是何撒两家做的局，目的就是除掉你和王鸥。我本是孤儿，是家主收养了我我才能活下来，家主吩咐我做什么我一定会拼尽全力。家主让我在你和王鸥两败俱伤的时候出手杀了你们。”

唐九洲闭上了眼睛，“老师，对不起了”。

就在扳机即将扣下的时候，一个烟雾弹炸开来。王鸥魏晨两人消失在了烟雾之中。

唐九洲拨通了一个电话，“对不起家主，他们逃走了”。

“好孩子没事的，快回来吧。”


	2. 没有明天

在烟雾弹的烟雾掩护下，魏晨和王鸥成功脱身。但他们已经回不去了，也不能回去了。

当魏晨和王鸥终于可以停下来的时候，魏晨便开口问道，“王鸥，你为什么要救我？”

“呵，你别告诉我你到现在还没看清楚局势”，王鸥的声音冰冷，不带一丝温度。“现如今已经很明显了，何炅和撒贝宁根本就不是外人看来的敌对关系。我已经萌生退意，你又羽翼渐丰，他俩设了一个局，要把你跟我一起做掉。”

王鸥点了一只烟，没有月光的夜晚，烟头的忽明忽灭的火光照亮了她半边面庞。吸烟时，她总是喜欢微微的仰起头，下巴到脖子呈现出一道优美的弧线。形状姣好的唇含住了夹在手指中间的烟，吐出的烟圈在空气中散开，隐隐绰绰的，让人看不清她此时的神情。

可能这就是风情吧，眼前的情景让魏晨有些恍惚，已经有点忘了自己现在身处何方。毕竟他之前见到王鸥时都是在交易时，或者执行任务中，那时的王鸥是果敢勇猛的战士，他从未见到这一面的王鸥，清冷、优雅、美丽。但同时也充满了诱惑和未知的危险。

“给我一只烟。”王鸥抬眼看了一眼魏晨，手上递了一只烟过去，顺手还扔过去一只打火机。像受了某种蛊惑一样，魏晨没有接那只打火机，他将烟叼在嘴里，倾身向前，借着王鸥的那只烟的火点燃了自己的烟。

两个人停在了一个暧昧的距离，魏晨比王鸥高了一个头，是低头就能吻到对方发旋的距离，同时也能清楚看见王鸥抬眸的上目线。

“我现在就当什么也没发生，给我滚远点。现在这种情形没空陪你玩这情情爱爱的游戏，小心我杀了你。”王鸥嘴角噙着一丝微笑，但声音里没有丝毫的笑意。

“你就算威胁我又能怎样呢，我现在已经算是亡命天涯，还有什么可以顾忌的。”魏晨的声音里全无惧意，但人被逗得狠了也就失去了乐趣，还是收了心，正色道，“不闹了，这里是什么地方，安全吗”？

“暂时还是安全的，这是我之前瞒着撒贝宁买的房子，房产证写得朋友的名字，朋友不是道上的人。车库里还有一台车，要是被发现了也能逃跑。”

魏晨点了点头，整个人明显的放松下来，“那我们今天就先休息吧，处理一下之前的伤口，跑了一路都累了。休息好了明天还要商量一下接下来要怎么办”。说完，两个人就都各自去休息了。

躺在床上，两个人都各怀心事，王鸥虽然知晓撒贝宁向来心狠，但从没想过他会直接下令除掉自己。魏晨是在小时候就被何炅捡回去的，他的一切都是何炅给的，他也将自己的一切都奉献给了何家。他虽然刚才在王鸥面前没有表现出来，但心里已是翻江倒海，小时候那种被遗弃的感觉又回来了，而这次是被自己看作父亲。看作老师的何炅遗弃的，心里是针扎般的疼。

是夜，一夜无眠。

何家和撒家当晚封锁了消息，放了话下去，不想听到有关这件事的只言片语。道上再也没有人敢在议论那个晚上，没有人知道当天晚上到底发生了什么，也没有人知道王鸥和魏晨去了哪里。

接下来的几天里，王鸥和魏晨始终没能逃离何家和撒家的势力范围。他们被困在这里，动弹不得。

焦虑、压抑、狂躁，所有负面的情绪在这种极端的环境下疯狂发酵，理智在逐渐的消失，两个人都慢慢回到人类最原始的状态，冲动、易怒、充满欲望。

王鸥和魏晨滚到床上仿佛是理所当然的事，两个人没有一个人觉得意外，他们甚至觉得早就应该这样。

情事带来的战栗感让两个人短暂的从高压的情绪下解脱。贯穿的瞬间世界仿佛都不复存在，去他妈的追杀，去他妈的逃亡，眼里只有身下的人。恨不得时间就此停滞，只到天荒地老。

再香甜的梦，终有醒来的时候。梦醒之后，他们都十分的清楚，他和王鸥耗不起。

何炅和撒贝宁有的是时间和耐心来抓捕他们两个，但他们不行。长时间的躲藏是需要钱的，他们的银行卡早就被冻结了，要是再没有资金来源，就只能是坐吃山空。

唯一值得庆幸的是，他们被追杀的原因也同时成为了他们逃脱的关键。

魏晨和王鸥，若不是在道上风头太盛，已经到了何炅和撒贝宁就有点顾及的程度，他们怎会被追杀。但同样的，这些年在道上的经历，让他们在锻炼能力的同时收获了一大批人脉。只要有人，就会有钱，不是吗？

那道上一个单打独斗的人干什么工作来钱快呢？答案已经很清楚了——暗杀。

但魏晨只想自己出任务，他不想让王鸥承担这份责任。但王鸥是什么人，她怎么可能同意，让魏晨一个人去干。“魏晨，你为什么不让我去出任务？我能力比你差吗？还是你根本就看不起我？”

“我怎么可能看不起你，但你跟我同时出现，这样风险太大了。现在何家和撒家的人到处在找我们，但他们不能确定你跟我是不是在一起，咱俩都出去一旦出事连个接应的人都没有。我是因为这个才不让你去的。”

魏晨的分析让王鸥有些许的动摇，一时间也没想到反驳的理由，就只得先让魏晨一个人去出任务。

接下来的一切貌似都十分顺利，但每当魏晨出任务时，王鸥总是提心吊胆，担心魏晨从此再也回不来了。好在一直都没出事，王鸥和魏晨都以为日子会一直这样下去。

魏晨出一次任务，何炅和撒贝宁可能不会发现，出两次任务，也不会被发现。次数一但多了，以何炅和撒贝宁的势力，不可能不会发现，这世上哪有天衣无缝的事情。

水汽缭绕、茶香四溢的茶室里，两个人对坐饮茶。

撒贝宁呷了一口茶，对何炅说道，“炅炅，终于找到你家的魏晨和我家的王鸥了，咱们动手吧。”

何炅不置可否，一言不发，自顾自的小口饮茶。

撒贝宁见状也不生气，只管吩咐蒲熠星，“小蒲，魏晨和王鸥的事，你知道怎么办”。

“师父放心，他们两个不会有明天的。”

魏晨像往常一样去街口拐角的垃圾桶中拿任务情报和酬金。但今天他拿到的不是情报和钱，而是一只右手和一个地址—城南码头仓库。

他回望了一眼家的方向——对他来说，王鸥在的地方，已经成为了自己的家。毅然决然的赶往城南码头仓库。

“砰”，枪响后，一片死寂。

当晚月亮很大，月光很亮，真的是天阶夜色凉如水。王鸥还在等魏晨回来，等一个不会再来的明天。

“我晨，不要怪老师心狠，你依旧是我最喜欢的孩子。”

从此，魏晨和王鸥这两个名字成为了禁忌，再无人提起。


End file.
